The Right One
by IrishCaptain
Summary: Deadliest Catch - Andy/OC - Andy is looking for the right girl but everyone seems to have a different idea of "right". Can he count on his brother Johnathan to help of will this be another epic misadventure. (summery is vague I know. I'm developing this as I go so bare with me)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I'm fresh out of captains.

A/N: Trying something a bit different, keeping it light and fun. As always my stories reference each other so if you haven't read the older ones please do. Things will make a lot more sense that way I promise. Please leave me lots of reviews cause I'm completely winging this one and really need the feedback! Thanks much :)

* * *

The ticking of the clock was the only sound in Andy Hillstrand's dark bedroom yet he couldn't sleep. He had volunteered to stay in Homer with the boat to oversee upgrades and repairs after the end of opies since for all practical purposes…he had nowhere else to go. His wife of 20 plus years had finally had enough and frankly so had he. She was tired of being alone now that their children were grown and had families of their own and he was tired of feeling trapped by a sense competing obligations. When she had put the cards on the table, at first he was thrown. How could she leave him after everything? But that was it…everything…and he quickly realized she was only saying what he had known for a long time, it was over. She wanted to keep the ranch and bought him out with the help of her family leaving him free to decide what he wanted to do. The problem was he couldn't decide.

Sure he could get a place near his kids but that was also near her and her family and the home they used to share. Then there were the awkward situations of mutual friends and running into each other and eventually people would just start avoiding both of them so what was the point. He had family in Homer and it would always be home in the sense that he was born and raised there but the boredom was making him climb the walls. He wasn't a big drinker or night owl and there wasn't much else to do there if you were alone. And alone he was. He hoped eventually he would find someone but the prospects in Homer were few and far between. Honestly most of the women around his age in town he, or one of his brothers, had already had. He didn't want to go down that road, the curse of small town life.

His brother Johnathan, his best friend throughout his entire life, had always been the bachelor of the family who wouldn't grow up and loved the carefree lifestyle. Until Victoria. Now he had a wife and 3 young children in addition to his 2 oldest who had children of their own. Andy had always envied his brother in some ways that he could come and go as he wanted, have as many women as he wanted and answer to no one. Now the tables were turned and he found himself again envying his brother. He had built a wonder life with Tori and he had a comfort and stability that Andy missed. To make matters worse, Johnathan and Victoria had decided to move their family to Seattle. The small town curses had made things uncomfortable for them as well and Tori wanted her children far away from it. To Andy's surprise, his brother had agreed without a second thought and they packed up and left. Their large home overlooking Kachemak Bay was now occupied by Scotty and his son and at the moment…Andy. He had been staying in the guest room for 2 months and was reaching a point where he felt he needed to construct a more permanent plan.

DC

"So how ya enjoying the single life bro?" Johnathan smirked as they were packing away the tools after another day's work installing the Time Bandit's new engines.

Andy rolled his eyes, "Don't start."

"What? Me? I'm just asking a question." He laughed.

"I don't even know where to start but I can tell ya it ain't here." He sat down heavily on a pile of pallets while the crew continued to load up the trucks. "I swear if Mom tried to drag me to church or a fundraiser one more time I'm gonna lose my mind."

"She just wants you to get and meet people. I mean, I'm sure Scotty appreciates the free babysitting you've been doin' for him but aren't you…ya know…" He looked at his brother expectantly.

"ya know…what?" Andy repeated with air quotes.

"You know…don't ya want some…" Johnathan waggled his eyebrows.

"Oh what the fuck John is that all you think about?" He already knew the answer as his brother just gave a shrug in response. "If I want that I can get it. The point is I don't want to go recycling through all my ex's and having to take a poll in the bar to find out who you've had."

"All ya gotta do is ask and I can tell ya…well the ones I remember anyway. A few years are kinda foggy." Johnathan said thoughtfully.

"I'm thinking about getting out of here, at least for a while. Maybe spend some time down in Mexico." He got up and headed for his truck. "Nothing ever changes here and I need change."

"I'm glad you said that." Johnathan's gave a roguish grin. "Cause I was thinking that you should come to Seattle."

"What's in Seattle?" Andy eyed his brother skeptically.

"Me…and Tori and the kids. Not to mention a lot of our friends. Besides, who will you go to Mexico with?" He knew Andy would sit in a boat and fish for weeks with little or no human contact if he were allowed to. "And you haven't seen the new place yet."

Andy sighed, this wasn't a fight he could win and he knew it. His brother had a point. He did have a lot of friends in Seattle and there would be no shortage of things to keep him busy. "I'm not staying with you guys; I don't even like being next door to you in a hotel."

"Oh come on, we have kids! We behave now!" Johnathan laughed and smacked Andy on the back. "You'll stay with us till you decide if you want to make it long term or not, deal?"

"Okay, deal." Andy smiled, a look of relief spread over his face. For the first time in months he had something to look forward to. After all, they were sort of celebrities and very well known in the Seattle area. This would be the first time he would have the opportunity to live it up and take advantage of the perks being on TV gave you. No wife to feel guilty about, no leaving early to call home. The more he thought about it the more excited he got. "So, does Tori have any single friends?"

"That's the spirit little brother! Time to get back on the horse…or let her get on you" Johnathan erupted in laughter finding himself far more entertaining than Andy did.

"I just know I'm gonna regret this." Andy shook his head as they got in the truck and headed up the spit.

"I'll have Tori book and extra ticket when she books mine." Johnathan jumped out of the truck in front of his grandmother's. He had decided to stay with her while in town, staying at the house without Tori felt weird.

"Thanks bro, I'll pick you up in the morning." Andy made his way down the bay. Only a few more sleepless nights listening to the clock. But would Seattle be any different? He had to hope it would be.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If I owned one I'd have some serious explaining to do to my husband!

A/N: Wow! Thanks for all the reviews and follows on this! I'm really excited that it's getting so much traffic! For anyone who's new to my stories I'll say it again, read them in order...they all connect and you'll be lost otherwise. This chapter turned out a bit different than I planned but it sort of wrote itself and I saw a good plot point so I went with it. I have lots of room to grow this so I'm going to stick with the short chapters so I can update more often and have more flexibility.

As always please leave me a review, I really love knowing what everyone thinks :)

* * *

It was an unusually sunny day in Seattle when Andy and Johnathan stepped off the plane. Tori was there to greet them so Andy had to endure a very public display of affection bordering on indecent before they could get their bags and get out of the airport. They piled into her SUV and sped off through the city. Her New York driving skills came in handy living here. As they made their way to the expressway, Johnathan was telling his wife a very animated story about Eddie lighting his own pants on fire and Andy sat wondering just what he had gotten himself into. After crossing the bridge onto Mercer Island, Tori took the first exit and headed southward through a neighborhood of sprawling waterfront homes. After weaving through the streets she turned toward the water and Andy saw why his brother had been so willing to move here. They pulled up in front of a large modern house with huge windows facing Lake Washington. It wasn't as ornate or overstated as most of the homes in the neighborhood but it boasted a large yard leading down to the water and a private dock and boat house. Andy eyed the boats tied up and immediately saw there had been no means of compromise. There was a Donzi 27ZR on one side and a Beneteau Oceanis 34 on the other. They obviously spent more time on the water than in the house.

"We're gonna have a great time!" Johnathan elbowed his brother, grinning ear to ear.

"I wanna thank you Tori, for letting me crash here while I get my head straight, this is amazing." Andy smiled as Tori unlocked side door.

"You're more than welcome." She smiled back, pushing her way inside.

"It's my house too ya know." Johnathan raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah but you'd live in a cave if weren't for her." Andy looked around the wide open floor plan that allowed the sun to pour in through the windows that went from the floor to the cathedral ceiling. The second floor hall was visible as a balcony above the great room.

"The guest room has a private bathroom so you won't have to fight with the kids." Tori lead Andy up the stairs and down a side hall. "This is actually above the garage so that door over there is a stairwell so you even have a private entrance…in case you don't want to use the front door." She winked.

"Why do I feel like I've been setup?" Andy eyed her suspiciously.

"Because you have." She pulled an extra blanket from a cedar chest and tossed it on the bed. "Let John know if you need anything, I gotta run and get the kids from school."

Andy tossed his bags on the bed as Tori slipped out the door and down the hall. The room was spacious and bright, the bathroom had a skylight over the tub. Andy sighed and sat down on the bed. Maybe some time with family and fun with his brother would shake this feeling of uncertainty. And if her were honest with himself, his brother had a point…he was getting lonely.

"Hey bro you want a beer?" Johnathan yelled from downstairs.

"Yeah sure." Andy got up and headed down the stairs to find Johnathan on the couch remote control in one hand beer in the other. He motioned to a second bottle he had set on the coffee table; his use of a coaster didn't go unnoticed. Andy suspected that Tori ran a tight ship and after all these years she had finally housebroke his older brother.

"So I figured we'd go do some fishin' tomorrow. Ya know, take the boat out check the scenery…" Johnathan waggled his eyebrows. "Lots of girls on this lake on a Saturday."

"I'm sure your wife enjoys that." Andy said with a wry smile.

"Nah, she's ok. I can look at the menu…just so long as I don't order anything." He swilled down the end of his beer. "She knows I ain't goin' anywhere."

"Damn, I don't even know how to order from that menu anymore." Andy shook his head as Johnathan set another beer in front of him. "All the women I see seem so…crazy."

"You ain't kiddin!" Johnathan burst out laughing; he had plenty of experience with crazy. "The first thing you gotta know is; stay away from fans. It's a weird thing suddenly being able to get all these girls cause you're on TV but it all fake. Trust me; you think you're getting something when you're the one actually gettin' used."

"You got lucky bro. Tori is the real deal and you guys have a great life together…that's what I want." As Andy and John toasted the affirmation, they heard Tori and the kids come in through the kitchen.

"Uncle Andy!" Ian jumped on the couch giving his uncle a hug. At 6 years old he looked so much like his father as a child it was like being in a time warp. And the girls...Andy could already see Johnathan chasing boys from the yard in a few years, they were beautiful.

"Upstairs! I want everyone cleaned up for dinner in 15 minutes." Tori strolled through leaning down to kiss her husband. "That means you guys too."

"She cooks?" Andy asked quietly as she went back into the kitchen.

"Oh hell no! Not unless you wanna get your stomach pumped tonight!" Johnathan smirked, "She picks up take out…its pizza night."

Andy sat enjoying pizza and wings and most of all, the lively scene in front of him. It was nice to hear laughter around the dinner table. This was it, everything he wanted. He had begun to form a picture of his perfect life in his mind when he realized he was staring a Victoria…and she had caught him.

"Is everything ok?" She asked quietly.

"Uh…yeah." He looked down quickly but not quick enough to avoid Johnathan's eyes.

Later that night he lay in bed watching TV. Johnathan was watching the game downstairs but he felt awkward so had said he was tired and gone to his room. He would never touch his brother's wife but it was strange. He liked Tori but had never really seen her as the kind of woman he would ever be drawn to. But maybe that's because at the time he had a wife of his own. Now he found himself feeling an attraction to her that he knew was bad news. And the combination of jealousy and guilt he was feeling toward Johnathan wasn't right. This wasn't him. He decided that staying here was a bad idea. He would book a flight first thing in the morning. At that moment he heard a knock at his door. "Yeah?"

"Hey, just wanted to leave you towels." Tori pushed the door open clad in a short cream colored silk robe carrying a pile of navy blue towels. As she walked through to his bathroom the light hit her in a way that her light robe revealed her curvy silhouette.

"Uh thanks." Andy swallowed hard feeling the room getting warm.

"You're welcome." She smiled, batting her blue eyes and shut the door behind her.

He turned off the TV and stared at the ceiling. Was she flirting? Was he imagining it? Of course he was, she was devoted to Johnathan and modestly isn't something that ever concerned her. He was reading too far into it…because it's what he wanted to see. He went into the bathroom, running cool water in the sink he splashed some on his face. As he stood there with his eyes closed he imagined her again…her golden skin, her voluptuous breasts. He climbed into bed and snapped off the light. He would book a flight back to Homer in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I seriously have no clue what I'm talking about so don't sue me!

A/N: OK, I know...I really do. But come on. It's like people only watch NASCAR for the crashes...you know you want this shit to blow up...right? Lol This chapter I send Andy on his first date so let's get the show going. I love how many hits this is getting so please leave me some reviews so I know what you all think!

* * *

The next morning Andy took a quick shower and headed downstairs to find the house silent. He should have known no one in that family would be an early riser. He searched the kitchen and quickly found the coffee and fired up the pot. He wasn't halfway through his first cup when Johnathan wandered in looking disheveled.

"Mornin' bro, how'd ya sleep?" Johnathan asked as he poured himself a cup of steaming coffee.

"Pretty good, you?" Andy replied.

Johnathan smiled, "First night home? Sleep? Not a chance." Andy immediately regretting asking the question but his brother was already on a role. "I'm gettin' old and she's just gettin' better. One of these nights she'll give me heart attack. You wouldn't believe it bro but she does this thing when she's on top…"

"Whoa! I seriously do not need to know." Andy put his hand up. He felt queasy over the fact that he was actually dying to know.

"We need to get you laid." Johnathan said getting up from the breakfast bar. "I'm gonna hit the shower so we can get out of here before the kids are up."

Andy had wanted to tell his brother that he was going back to Homer but he couldn't. What would he say? Confess he was fantasizing about Victoria? That he was too jealous of his brother to be in the same house? He shook it off, telling himself that he was losing his mind and he needed to snap out of it. He convinced himself that he was over it and after a day relaxing and meeting some new people he'd feel better about the situation.

An hour later the brothers where cruising around the lake taking in the scenery. By late morning they had tied up to a boat full of girls and were already into the cooler of beer. At first Andy was a little uncomfortable with how flirtatious Johnathan was but he had always had a way with the ladies and it was clear pretty quickly he intended to behave himself.

"I had no idea you lived around here!" said a very excited blonde as she inched closer to Johnathan. "I can't believe we haven't crossed paths before."

"Well with a wife and 3 kids at home I don't get out much when I'm in town." He smiled politely as the girls face fell to one of disappointment.

"Aw, too bad you're off the market…we could've had some fun." She said making a pout face.

Johnathan was more than aware that was an invitation and she was testing the waters of his fidelity. "Sorry sweetheart, I'm a one woman man. Now my brother on the other hand…he's single."

"Really? Since when?" A buxom redhead slipped her hand over Andy's knee. "I'm Denise, by the way."

"Oh um, it's a long story. But yeah, I'm single…it's uh…nice to meet you." He smiled, noting the cute freckles on her nose and her bright green eyes. He decided he would definitely like to get to know this girl a little better and spent the rest of the day engaged in conversation and flirting with her. In the meantime Johnathan got out the fishing gear and happily gave the other ladies some lessons. Although a couple of that would have probably liked a different sort of lesson they didn't complain and enjoyed the attention of their favorite Captain.

As the afternoon grew hotter everyone decided they wanted to head for some shade. Channel, the blonde, had invited everyone back to her place for a BBQ but Johnathan had declined. He knew where the line needed to be drawn even though he encouraged Andy to take them up on the offer. Andy had also declined but got Denise's phone number and planned to call her soon.

As they tied up the boat at the dock Andy's eyes fell on a site that made the redhead momentarily slip from his mind. Tori was sunbathing on a large lavender blanket in a bikini that appeared to be constructed of dental floss. As they walked up the yard he couldn't tear his eyes from the g-string bottom that framed her ample behind.

"It's awful quiet, where are the kids? You didn't duct tape em up in a closet did ya?" Johnathan asked as they approached.

"The girls are busy." She lifted her head careful not to lean up too far since she had untied her top to avoid tan lines on her back. "First weekend of summer vacation is for cleaning rooms. I want it all done now so I don't have to nag them about it all summer. Ian is at a play date, I have to pick him up before dinner."

Johnathan caught a look at Andy and saw him admiring his wife. "I got the best lawn decoration on the block…don't ya think?" Andy felt his face get warm and knew it wasn't from too much sun. Before he could say anything Johnathan tossed a towel at Tori, "Put some clothes on Angel, I'm gonna start the grill and get dinner going."

Andy hurried up the yard on Johnathan's heels; he knew he was busted for sure this time. "You want some help?" He offered.

"Nah, I got it." He walked into the house and headed straight for the kitchen. He heard Andy go upstairs and close his door. Johnathan leaned on the counter and took a deep breath. He had seen the way Andy had looked at Tori and now knew that he hadn't been imagining things the night before. He decided he wouldn't say anything, not even to Tori. Andy was in a weird place right now and after all, Tori was sexy. Any man with eyes would have looked at her laying there today. He would just have to stress to her that she should perhaps be a bit more conservative while they had a guest in the house.

"I've got lamb already defrosted if you want kebabs." Tori said as she clambered into the kitchen dragging all her sun worshiping accessories. She had pulled on a shear purple cover-up but it still left little to the imagination.

"Listen Baby, I think it would be a good idea for you to not look so sexy all the time." He put his arms around her waist and kissed her forehead. "I just don't want Andy to feel uncomfortable…ya know?"

"Yeah, I know…you're right…I didn't even think. I'm sorry." The last thing she wanted was for Andy to feel weird. "I need to get dressed and go get Ian, I'll be right back." She stood on her toes giving him a peck and dashed down the hall to their room.

Andy paced around his room; he needed to bail himself out of this. As he shoved his hands in his pockets he felt the slip of paper that contained Denise's phone number. Suddenly he had an idea. He pulled out his cell and called her.

"Well hello Captain, I didn't expect to hear from you so soon." She purred into phone.

"Well I was just thinking that maybe you'd wanna come by the house…have dinner?" He figured the easiest way to distract himself and ease the tension with his brother was to focus on a woman who was actually available…and interested. He gave her the address and she said she would be there in an hour or so. Taking a deep breath he headed downstairs. He found Johnathan on the patio poking at the charcoal in the grill. "Hey I hope you don't mind but I invited Denise over for dinner."

Johnathan looked up and gave a sly grin. "Good for you bro, she's hot."

"Who's hot?" Tori asked as she appeared on the patio with Ian in tow.

"Andy invited a friend over for dinner." Johnathan waggled his eyebrows.

The evening began smoothly. Denise was clearly taken with Andy and he was definitely attracted to her. She looked stunning in a black halter top and short shorts that made her long legs seem never ending. But what he soon realized was that Denise wasn't exactly the woman of his dreams. It was obvious she was annoyed by the children and he noticed her looking at Tori with an air of pity. Tossing her red hair around smiling condescendingly as Tori tried to eat and get Ian to eat and wait on Johnathan as her messy bun let stray hair fall in her eyes. She also didn't find the twins nearly as charming as they think are. Every time one of them would try and speak she would try and talk over them and steer things back toward the adults.

"Listen Cowboy, how bout we get outta here and hit the town. You know, have some real fun." She whispered after dinner had finished and Tori was trying to get the girls to help her with clean up and Johnathan was playing in the yard with Ian.

"Sure, you got somewhere in mind?" He figured he may as well give it a chance.

"Oh yeah, I know this totally great club. I'll drive!" She jumped up, pulling Andy with her.

"Hey John, we're gonna go get a drink." He waved to his brother.

"Have fun, I won't wait up!" Johnathan yelled back with a chuckle.

The night ended with Andy being very intoxicated and wishing he hadn't tried all those different funny colored drinks. Denise had been all over him at the club, which was filled with people the age of his daughters. She had tried pretty hard to get him back to her place but he knew he had had way too much to drink to anything but embarrassed so he asked her to drive him back to Johnathan's. As they sat in the driveway, she all but mounted him for a goodnight kiss. He tried to stop the car from spinning and concentrate as she humped his leg while kissing him eagerly but it was no use. He opened the door falling out onto the pavement leaving hanging out the door. "I think I'm gonna puke."

"Great." She say back crossing her arms. "Do you want me to come in with you?"

"No, it's ok. Listen, this was fun…I'll call ya." He slurred as he staggered in the garage entrance. He managed to get up the stairs on all fours and tossed himself face first onto the bed. He passed out in seconds.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I didn't win the powerball so I'm still broke.

A/N: Another short one but I didn't want to leave you hanging too long. This is where the shit hits the fan...enjoy the drama and leave me some love!

* * *

The next morning Andy could have sworn there was a jack hammer inside his head. What the hell had he been thinking, he wasn't 20 anymore. He stood over the bathroom sink, splashing water on his face. He would have been embarrassed by getting so drunk in front of Denise if he had planned on seeing her again but he didn't. She was too young and immature. She was wild and wanted to party with no signs of having any other goals in life. Andy knew he was simply too old to wait for a girl like that to settle down. He definitely couldn't drink like that every night.

He made his way downstairs desperate for coffee as the floor seemed to be moving under him. He wondered if this meant he was still drunk. As he entered the kitchen he paused in the door, bracing himself as not to fall forward. There she was…standing on a step ladder, her back to him, apparently cleaning out cabinets. At that moment Andy was sure that yoga pants were a gift from heaven. He was awakened from his bleary eyed fantasy when suddenly Tori slipped off the ladder falling backward with a squeal. He lunged forward and caught her in his arms and steadied her to her feet.

"Damn it!" She swore, shaking it off. "I swear I get hurt every time I'm in this damn kitchen. Good thing you walked in or I'd probably have a concussion." She laughed, turning to face him. Her face turned to confusion as he didn't release her from his grasp. "Andy? What…" Her words were cut off as he captured her lips with his.

Tori immediately tensed and tried to push him away but it took several seconds for him to let go. She clapped her hand over her mouth and stared at him with a look of shock and horror on her face as she backed away. She couldn't read what was going on in his head but when he extended his hand to reach for hers she turned and ran down the hall, slamming her bedroom door.

Andy felt sick to his stomach, what had he done? He didn't honestly believe she would kiss him back. He was actually shocked she hadn't slapped him. He walked outside onto the patio to get some air. Sitting down in a wicker armchair with his eyes closed he made a horrible realization…surely she was going to tell Johnathan. He didn't know if his brother was behind that closed door or if he were even in the house. If not, she was no doubt on the phone with him right now. His first impulse was to pack his bags as fast as possible and get on a plane…but to where? To Johnathan and Tori's house in Homer? Not an option. As the cool morning air washed over him, the effects of the previous night's alcohol faded and he was left wishing he could get drunk all over again right now. He didn't want to go back through the kitchen in case Tori had returned so he walked around to the garage entrance so he could slip up to his room. As he passed through the garage he saw that Johnathan's truck wasn't there. At least he had some time to figure out what to do before he got his ass kicked.

Johnathan arrived home with the twins after his shift at a fundraiser for their cheerleading squad. The girls ran through the house, eager to change their clothes and get outside to play, as Johnathan looked around wondering where everyone else was. He walked into Ian's room to find it empty, the kitchen was torn apart, cabinets emptied onto the counters and a ladder in the middle of the floor. He thought for a second maybe Tori or Ian had gotten hurt and she had to rush out but surely she would have called him. He walked down the hall and tried to open the bedroom door only to find it locked. As he wiggled the knob again he heard Tori. "Who is it?"

"Um...it's me. Angel, why is this door locked?" As he asked the door opened. He peered in and saw Ian on the bed watching TV. When he looked at Tori's face he could tell she'd been crying. After doing a lightning fast assessment and establishing he hadn't done anything to warrant tears recently he placed his arms around her waist, "Victoria, what's wrong?"

She took Johnathan's hand and pulled him into the room, closing the door. She led him over to the window seat and had him sit next to her. "I need to tell you something, but honestly I don't know how. I just don't know…this isn't going to be easy."

"Angel, you're scaring me. Whatever is…just tell me." His mind was racing.

"Andy…he um…well, I was working in the kitchen earlier and…you know what a klutz I am, I fell off the ladder but luckily he was behind me and caught me." She took a deep breath.

"Are you ok? Fuck Tori, you shouldn't be climbing up there when no one is around." He said stroking her face.

"Yes, I'm fine. Like I said Andy was there…but then…John, he kissed me." She held her breath and shut her eyes. There was a silence that seemed to last forever until she looked up at him.

"What exactly do you mean he kissed you?" Johnathan's dark eyes stared into her sapphire blues.

"He…I don't know what it was, he just wouldn't let go of me and then kissed me…and I mean kissed me like he wanted more than a kiss." Tori bit her lip as Johnathan shot up from the window seat and went for the door. "Johnathan do not do anything stupid!"

"Really?" He spun around, "I think my brother already cornered the market on stupid today!"

"John, he isn't himself. I don't know, maybe it's my fault." She dropped her head into her hands, regretting having told her husband even though she knew it was the right thing to do.

"No Tori, this isn't your fault." He was now pacing the room like a caged lion. "I saw it…I saw it coming and I let it go cause I was sure I had to be wrong. I was sure there was no way my own brother…my best friend for my entire life…would ever…" He threw up his hands and stormed out the door.

Tori walked over and sat down on the bed gathering Ian into her lap. He was clearly aware his father was upset even if he hadn't heard everything that was said. "Momma, is Dad mad at us?"

"No sweetheart, not at all. He's just upset because he wants us to always be safe. That's all." She smiled and ruffled his hair. "Why don't you put another video in and we'll watch together."

Johnathan charged up the stairs toward the guest room. He was furious with Andy but mad at himself for not saying something to him sooner. When he walked into Andy's room he found it empty. A quick look around made it obvious Andy had packed and left. As he turned to leave he glanced out the window and saw his brother sitting on dock with the twins, his bags piled on the lawn. Suddenly Johnathan's anger had turned to nerves and he had no idea what he was going to say.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I'm not that girl.

A/N: This chapter really didn't want to come out! I know where I want to go but I need all the pieces in place to get there so bear with me. I promise we will have some smut in the next chapter! Leave me some love!

* * *

Johnathan walked across the yard, trying to contain his anger. "Hey girls, can you hang out by the patio, I need to talk to Uncle Andy?" The girls acknowledged the request and dashed up toward to house. Johnathan sat down heavily in one of the Adirondack chairs against the side of the boat house.

Without turning to face his brother, Andy spoke. "Fourtner's on his way to pick me up…gonna stay at his place for while."

"Probably a good idea." Johnathan said through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry, for what it's worth." Andy's eyes remained fixed out on the water. "I won't try to excuse what I did. I definitely can't excuse the shit that's been going through my head."

"So how long have you been planning on trying to steal my wife?" His knuckles where turning white from grasping the arms of the chair. "I mean, was this the plan before you got here? Where you thinking she'd just jump at the chance to get rid of the _fuck-up brother _and be with you cause you're sooo much better than me?"

"It's not like that John and you know it. I've never thought I was better and no, I never planned to steal anything. I never thought about Tori that way." Andy stood and turned to face his brother. "And I still don't. I would never try to take her from you, to tear apart the family you have. And trust me…the way she looks at you, she doesn't even know other men exist." Andy stalked past Johnathan, grabbing his bags from the lawn and headed for the driveway.

"You aren't just gonna walk the fuck away." Johnathan got up and followed. "You're my brother and you're supposed to be my best friend and I'm tryin' real hard to get my head around why you kissed my wife!"

"You really want to know?" Andy shouted back. At that point Mike Fourtner had pulled in the driveway.

"Yes I do." Johnathan stood toe to toe with Andy.

"Lust…that's all. And I'm fuckin' disgusted with myself for it." He bent down and picked up his bags. "Goodbye Johnathan, tell Tori…I'm sorry." He turned and got in the truck telling a very confused Mike Fourtner to get moving.

Johnathan walked into the house to find his daughters trying to complete the kitchen clean out their mother had begun. They most likely heard the fighting and decided to be pro-active. He smiled at his perceptive twins, "Be careful, don't fall or get cut on anything ya here?"

"We'll be careful Dad, promise." Hannah reassured him as she placed a set of bowls back in a high cabinet while Samari held the stepladder. He went into the bedroom where Tori was watching a movie with Ian.

"Is everything ok?" She asked

"Yeah, he's gone…gonna crash at Fourtner's." He gave a small smile but she knew how badly this was hurting him.

"John I'm sure there's…" He cut her off with a kiss.

"Let's not talk about it…ok?" He swept a stray lock of hair from her face. "This is between me and Andy, I'll handle it. I don't want you to worry."

DC

"You what?!" Mike stared at Andy his eyes wide.

"Watch the road Fourtner!" Andy braced himself as Mike swerved back onto the road.

"But how…why…I don't…" Mike was clearly at a loss for words.

"Listen, I'm not proud of myself. I just…let my mind wander and…it got the best of me. I don't know what came over me." He shook his head and stared out the window.

Mike drove in silence for a few moments then couldn't stand it any longer. "Dude, that had to be hot!"

And looked over and shook his head. "Just drive."

"Did she kiss you back? Did she slap you?...Oh shit she tried to kill you didn't she?" Mike's mind couldn't wrap around the concept. He knew Andy and John as well as a brother and this was going to affect a lot more than Andy crashing on his couch for a while.

"No, no and no. My brother…that's another story." Andy paused, taking a deep breath. "He's never gonna forgive me."

"Well it's not like anything really happened. Maybe he'll understand. God knows he's done enough stupid shit when he's drinkin'." Mike said trying to be reassuring.

"I wasn't drinkin'…that's the thing." He shook his head, "The first person he has ever loved more than himself…the one woman that he finds happiness with…I can't fuckin' believe I did that!" He threw the car door open and stalked up the walk.

Mike quickly followed, wondering how he was going to fix this…because he needed to fix it. Someone had to and stubbornness was a strong Hillstrand trait. "So uh…the couch pulls out, make yourself comfortable. I gotta jump in the shower but after that you wanna go get a beer?"

"Yeah sure, may as well." Andy said tossing his bags in the corner.

Andy sat waiting for Mike thinking about how much shit this was going to cause. He realized that Johnathan would be easier to talk to once he had some time to cool off. He also realized that he had been focusing his desires onto Tori because…she was there. He had no idea how to move forward and having a beautiful woman right in front of him was easier than thinking about finding one. It was a cop out. And he was going to fix it right now. When Mike came out of his room he found Andy drinking a beer on the porch. "You ready?"

"Yeah, let's go." The pair walked out to Mike's truck and headed off to the local watering hole.

The bar was buzzing with the usual crowd for a Friday evening. As they ordered a couple beers, Andy couldn't help the feeling they were being watched. He casually let his eyes drift around the room till they fell on a table of women in the corner…they immediately started to giggle having been caught. He elbowed Mike, nodding toward the women. "I think we have some fans."

"Oh them?" Mike shrugged. "They're here all time…stalking…if you know what I mean."

Andy looked confuse. "Huh?"

"You know, looking for eligible men…husbands." Mike turned back to his beer.

Andy signaled to the bartender, "I'd like to buy the ladies over there a drink." The bartender nodded and delivered the drinks, letting the ladies know who they were from. At the point they put their games in high gear and began winking, waving and beckoning him to their table. "Come on, let's go say hi." Mike rolled his eyes and followed, pulling a chair over so he didn't have to slide in close to any of them.

"Hey cowboy, thanks for the drinks." Purred an impossibly petite blonde.

"It was my pleasure, I'm Andy…this is Mike." He gave her a sexy smile.

"I'm Chanel, this is Kerri and that's Tonya." She bit her lip as Andy kissed her hand. "So, I haven't seen you in here before."

"I'm staying with my buddy Mike for a bit, checking out the city. I'm looking to relocate and I have family here." Andy was captivated be her pale blue eyes and sparkling smile. She had to be in her 30's although she dressed young and her platinum blond highlights and makeup made her look like she was trying play a college girl.

"Really? Well I just happen to be a realtor. I could maybe show you a few places." She had zeroed in and fired. The other ladies, in a show of concession, averted their eyes from the target and continued to talk amongst themselves occasionally trying to get a fix on Mike. That wasn't happening.

By the end of the evening, Chanel's friends had gotten bored and left and Mike was sitting at the bar watching a baseball game. Andy and his new friend were engaged in a cozy conversation at the corner table where she would giggle every so often.

"So, do you think you could give a lift home?" She said touching his hand.

"I'm sure that can be arranged, but what I'd really like to know is when I can see you again." Andy's confidence had been bolstered by the fact that she hadn't wanted to leave with her friends.

"How about tomorrow night?" She smiled, failing to hide her excitement.

"I'd like that." He smiled.

They piled into Mikes truck and Chanel provided instructions to her house. It was a small house in a quiet neighborhood not far from Mike's place. She and Andy exchanged phone numbers and she gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek when he walked her to the door.

That night as Andy lay on the pull out couch, he thought about the beautiful little blonde with the amazing smile. She knew who he was…sort of. He had to tell her then she had recognized him so she wasn't one of the crazed stalker fan types. She had a career and had mentioned her children. Maybe she was the one. He couldn't wait to find out.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Nope, I'm still not getting paid for this.

A/N: I know it's been ages! Sorry! This is a short one but I really wanted to get something out. I've just really been lacking ambition. **SMUT WARNING!** (that makes it all better doesn't it? Lol)

Andy eagerly got dressed and looked in the mirror. He was going on a real date, the first since before he was married. He fixed his white cowboy hat on his head and took a deep breath before walking toward the door. Mike was on duty at the fire house so Andy had borrowed his truck to pick up Chanel. As he drove to her house he could only think about one thing. How the date would end. Would this be another disappointment or the beginning of something? Within three seconds of ringing the doorbell, Chanel whipped the door open and all but dragged him inside.

"Hi, I'm ready I just need to get my purse." She said excitedly.

"You look great." He smiled as he held the door for her. Her pale blonde hair hung in large curls down back and her makeup was much more subdued than the night before. She wore a fitted purple gingham blouse and a pair of tight fitting jeans. She couldn't possibly weigh more than 100lbs and her large blue eyes gave her the appearance of a doll.

They started the night at a local steak house where they shared a bottle of wine and talked about what Andy was looking for in a house. "I'd like to have room for some horses but not be too far out in sticks either."

"I definitely have a property in mind." She smiled, sipping her wine. "It's near Bridle Trails State Park; it's real close to Moss Bay and only about 10 miles from Mercer Island…you said that's where your brother lives, right?"

Andy had avoided to topic of his brother except for the casual mention. He hoped at some point Johnathan would forgive him and once again be happy to have his brother living close by. "Yeah, he's got a real nice place…boat house, the whole deal."

"Nice. Is he single? Cause I have a ton of single friends! We could double?" She chirped enthusiastically.

"Oh no, he's married…very…married." Andy said through a forced chuckle.

"Oh? Well I'd love to meet them." She said with the implication of additional dates already being a given.

"Yeah sure…uh…I'll mention it to him." Andy said hoping to drop the subject. In no way was he going to tell her on the first date that his brother wasn't speaking to him because he had kissed his wife. He was pretty sure that would kill all odds at a second date and as of now he really wanted one. Chanel wasn't beautiful…she was hot. Every man who passed by their table would sneak a look and Andy finally realized what it must be like to be Johnathan and have the hottest girl in the room on your arm. He liked it.

After dinner they drove a few blocks to a bar with a country band. She liked to dance, that was a good thing. She liked country, which was good too. And best of all she was 100% focused on him. He had forgotten what that feeling of excitement was like when a relationship starts and you are all wrapped up in each other. She was all but pulling his clothes off on the dance floor when she leaned in and whispered, "Let's go back to my place." He didn't argue.

Once in the door she led him down the hall to the bedroom. He was relieved he wouldn't have to guess as to her intentions when she pulled his shirt over his head and peppered his chest with hungry kisses. "Strip down Cowboy, I'll meet you in bed!" She giggled as she sauntered in to the bathroom. Andy was out of his clothes in a flash and tossing decorative pillows onto the floor. As he slid in to the satin sheets he was already rock hard and his pulse was racing. As the bathroom door opened he gave his best sexy stare but lost his cool composure when his eyes fell on her. She walked into the room wearing a red lace teddy. She looked as if she had stepped off the page of a Frederick's of Hollywood catalog.

In a flash she yanked the covers back, smiling when she saw the package awaiting her. Andy licked his lips in anticipation as she crawled like a tigress toward her prey. As she reached him, he snaked his arms around her and pulled her in to a deep kiss while sliding the straps of her lingerie off her shoulders. As she wiggled free of her garment he pulled her onto his lap where she settled her legs on either side of his hips. Chanel's hands slipped down Andy's chest trailing down till she grasped his cock. Wrapping his hands around her waist he lined up and sunk home. Chanel moaned as Andy stretched her, seating himself fully inside her. When she began to move slightly he took this as his cue to start thrusting. Andy's hand slid down between them and found her clit. He felt her pulse around him and he gritted his teeth holding off his impending orgasm but to no avail. It had been far too long and he had no choice but to give in and fall over the edge.

Chanel slid down and rested her head on his chest. "Wow, I knew you'd be something but…damn baby."

"I aim to please little lady." He grinned flipping her over and assaulting her neck with kisses. "But I'm afraid I have to get going. I have Mike's truck and gotta pick him up in an hour."

"Boo." Chanel feigned a pout, "When an I gonna get to take you for another ride?"

"Whenever you want…I'm all yours." He kissed her dramatically making her giggle.

"Well, then I guess I better find you a place to live. Can't have a boyfriend that sleeps on his friends couch after all." She wrapped a pink fuzzy robe around her as she watched hi dress. "I could pick you up tomorrow? Go look at that ranch I told you about?"

"Yeah, that would great." He was a bit taken back with her use of the word _boyfriend _but that's what he was…wasn't he? They had slept together after one date and he definitely liked her and wanted to keep seeing her. If he shied away from any term implying commitment that would make him just like Johnathan. And Andy couldn't see himself treating a woman the way he had seen his brother treat so many. This was a bit soon but, why not. He could easily see himself with Chanel, she was sexy and fun and…that's really all he knew at this point.

He kissed her goodnight at the door and got into Mike's truck. The evening had certainly been a success and despite feeling a touch rushed he was looking forward to spending tomorrow with Chanel. A relationship had to start somewhere so why not here?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Suck it.

A/N: I know...I'm slow as molasses in January lately but I've been a busy girl! I promise things should be back to normal now so I can get this moving! Leave me some love and review so I know how I'm doing please!

* * *

Johnathan was in the garage tinkering with his Harley on a Sunday afternoon. He wasn't actually getting much done but rather enjoying some bonding time with Ian who already loved anything that greasy and made lots of noise. He looked up when he heard someone walk in and immediately suspicious when he saw Tori standing there in a pale pink sundress and high heels. "Where are we goin'?"

"Well, Andy called and...hear me out..." She raised a hand when she saw him about to open his mouth. "He bought a house. He is just about moved in and invited us over to BBQ." She paused and tired to read her husbands mood. "And he wants us to meet his girlfriend."

Johnathan stood up and wiped his hands. It had been a month since he had last seen or spoken to Andy. He wasn't mad at him anymore but things would obviously be awkward. "And since you're already dressed up, I guess you already told him we would be there."

"Yup. So go get in the shower. Tae is on her way over to babysit." She spun around allowing her dress to flare, showing a generous dose of leg. Johnathan shook his head feeling like this was a big mistake.

As they got out of the car, they were greeted by Neal and Kelly who were getting a few covered dishes out of their car. "Hey! Ya made it!" Kelly gave Tori a hug and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry, I got rope in the car in case a fight breaks out and we need to hog tie Johnny boy."

As they approached the door it flew open before anyone could ring the bell. "Welcome!" chimed a petite blonde. "I'm Chanel, and you must be Neal and Kelly, Andy raves about your cooking, we'll have to swap recipes!" she embraced them as she took the dish and carried it to the kitchen. Then she turned and took the fancy paper bag from Tori. "And you must be Victoria and Johnathan...Andy said you'd bring something catered." She giggled and Tori wasn't sure if she should laugh or punch this woman in the throat.

"Hey guys" Andy appeared in the doorway, "come on I'll gve ya tour." They group wandered around the spacious farmhouse. It was a trendy mix of cowboy chic and country charm, it was obvious that Andy's new lady had a hand in decorating.

After touring the house, the men retired to the back yard and Kelly lent a hand in the kitchen while Tori poured some wine. "So, how'd you meet Andy?" Kelly asked, trying to break the ice.

"Oh at a bar. I was out with the girls...hunting..." she giggled, "you know how it is. And there he was. I knew I had to have him."

"Hunting?" Tori asked.

"Yeah, ya know, looking for eligible men. We go every week but most of the time the most I get is a few free drinks. The few worth going out with usually end up being a 2 out of 3."

"What's that?" Kelly knew she would regret asking.

"They have 2 out of the 3 criteria for husband material." Chanel said casually eating a potato chip. "Ya know, physical, mental and financial. Trust me, I've had men with 2 out of 3 and it is NOT worth it. But Andy...he's the whole package ya know!"

All Tori knew was that one more 'ya know' was going to require a second bottle of wine.

"You two don't know how lucky you are to have landed a 3 out of 3 on the first shot. Cause once you have bagage...3s are hard to pin down. That's why my ex husband is footing the bill for boarding school. Cause I need me time, ya know." Chanel was blissfully ignorant of Tori and Kelly plotting her demise.

Meanwhile out in the yard, the guys were drinking beer and engaging in tense small talk. Neal was no good at this and really wished Kelly would get out here. Finally Andy bit the bullet. "Listen John, I know we have some shit to talk about. But you're my brother brother and I love ya man. Can you forgive me? Just for today? This is really important to Chanel, she's been wanting to meet my family."

"I already forgave ya bro. I just...didn't want shit to be weird." Johnathan clapped a hand on Andy's shoulder. "I love you too man."

"OK, now that the love fest is over can I get another fuckin beer" Neal rolled his eyes.

After dinner the group sat around the fire. As Chanel detailed her plan for a pool and gazebo it was clear Andy wasn't privy to this plan. He was looking quite uncomfortable when he patted her hand and said "Now honey, I don't need a pool."

"Speak for yourself! I'll be poolside everyday once my house sells and I move in." She slapped his knee playfully. Andy's face went scarlet. They had never discussed her moving in and she had only hinted at spending a lot of time there up till now. Tori and Kelly sat in silence staring at the awkward display waiting for Andy to say something but he didn't. He just forced a laugh, "We'll talk about a pool after I get the stables finished."

After that, Andy was pretty quiet for the rest of the night, giving Chanel ample opportunity to continue to discuss her plans for 'their' home. Neal seemed to be trying to ignore the entire discussion as Johnathan nodded and contributed his own thoughts, obscure as they may have been, given the amount of beer he had consumed. Tori and Kelly tried to remain polite despite being deeply disturbed by this woman's level shamelessness. She was clearly a first class golddigger with at best third class manners.

"Well?" Tori said as they got in the car to head home. "What are you gonna say to Andy? We can't let her get her claws in any deeper."

"What? No way. She's hot, he's happy, she's moving in, we can hang out again cause he ain't all weird anymore." Johnathan eased the passenger seat back and got comfortable.

"Oh for fuck sake. Can this not be about you for one second." She shot him a look that meant he better listen with every semi-sober brain cell he had. "She is moving way to fast. Did you see Andy's face? He never asked her to move in! And thats not all..." She went on to explain the 3 system and the fact that Chanel's daughter was shipped off somewhere so she could 'have a life'.

Johnathan knew he would have to talk to his brother. He had more experience with husband hunting women. Andy was getting taken for a ride and needed to get off before it was too late.


End file.
